The present invention relates to a production line for bread preforms or blanks.
Prior-art production lines have been hampered by being entirely incapable of rolling sticky doughs, such as rye bread dough, why a dough sheet after rolling still contains high internal stresses. Improvers must be added to the dough in order to secure the rising of the dough. For forming bread blocks, these prior-art production lines have generally used so-called press molding that needs additional dusting of molds with flour. One of the problems caused by this step is higher particulate matter content of interior air in bakeries. Moreover, the control of picking equipment and press indexing used on a conventional bread-making line are based on mechanical control means.